


All I Wanna Do

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, loving snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is searching for a stupid book when all he really wants to do is go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is for counting-dollars-counting-stars over on Tumblr. 
> 
> She gave me the prompt: 
> 
> Derek/Stiles  
> “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”
> 
> Unbetaed. So if you find any mistakes, please, for the love all things Derek and Stiles, tell me.

Stiles scrubbed his hands through his hair as he surveyed the once tidy study. Well, it had never been tidy as such, but it hadn’t looked as though it had been in the middle of a pixie/brownie battle, like it did now. He’d tidy it in the morning, when he wasn’t going cross-eyed and he didn’t feel like walking in a straight line was beyond him. 

The book Stiles had been reading all evening - curled up in Derek’s favourite armchair because it smelt like him - had vanished. There was nothing attacking Beacon Hills - hadn’t been anything potentially world-ending since Stiles junior year in college - but Stiles had learnt the hard way that it paid to take advantage of the quiet times and prepare. 

‘Ugh, where the fuck is it?’ he muttered to himself.

Really, all he wanted to do was go upstairs to bed. The frankly hellish last month of his Masters was over and Derek had been sent home early. The poor guy looked like he could be felled by a light breeze, despite being a werewolf, because he could hardly sleep without Stiles next to him. So they were both in _their_ home, Derek was in _their_ bed and Stiles was wasting precious snuggling time searching for the most dangerous book he’d been able to smuggle out of Deaton’s collection before he’d been sent to the real world equivalent of Azkaban and his stuff had been removed. 

‘Fuck it,’ Stiles decided, metaphorically throwing in the towel. The book was somewhere in the house and it was warded so Stiles would know if anyone tried to remove it. Just as long as Lydia didn’t ask for it before Stiles found it. She’d never let him hear the end of losing a book in his own house. 

Pulling his t-shirt over his head as he walked into the bedroom, Stiles said, ‘Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.’

Derek was sitting on their bed - that had been made by Derek, Stiles helping by properly appreciating all of Derek’s muscles as he worked - in a pair of well-worn sleeping pants, legs stretched before him, glasses pushed up his nose as he read. 

He looked exhausted, but he was clearly waiting up so he could go to sleep with Stiles and it made Stiles’ heart expand with joy, surprise and relief that he got to have this. Derek in his bed and in his life, and just as head over heels in love with Stiles as Stiles was with him. 

‘Have I seen what, Stiles?’ Derek sounded long-suffering, but the way the tips of his ears had gone pink suggested that he exactly how squishy Stiles’ thoughts had gone and liked it. 

‘Sorry, I was just wondering how I was lucky enough to get you again.’ 

‘Probably for the same reason I got you,’ Derek huffed. He still hated being on the receiving end of compliments, but he loved it when Stiles said stuff like that. It was something they were working on. 

Stiles blinked slowly and walked towards the bed, the way Derek’s eyes tracked him making him feel invincible. ‘You should be sleeping already.’ 

Derek scowled, and bookmarked where he was in the book before putting it down. ‘I was going to be, but someone decided to take forever coming to bed.’

It was only as Derek reached for him, hand curling around Stiles’ hip and dragging him to the edge of the bed, that Stiles properly noticed the book Derek had been reading when Stiles had walked in. 

‘Hey, asshole, that’s the book I was looking for.’ With a smile - because, really, who cared about a stupid book when they had Derek staring up at them like they were his world - he swung a leg over Derek’s thighs. 

Derek planted his feet on the bed, making Stiles slip further into Derek’s lap. He groaned, dropping his forehead onto Stiles’ shoulder. His hands gripped Stiles’ hips, like he thought Stiles might try to leave. Stiles never wanted to leave. Ever. 

‘Is that what you were turning the library upside down looking for?’ Derek asked, whining as Stiles reverently traced his hands down the sides of Derek’s throat, over his chest to settle low on his abdomen. 

‘Yep.’ 

Derek turned his head and ran his nose along Stiles’ collarbone before he pressed open mouthed kisses up his throat and along his jaw, murmuring, ‘It was on the table when I got home. On top of all your college stuff.’

‘Stuff I’ll never need again,’ Stiles said gleefully, tilting his head to give Derek more room. 

Derek pulled back to look him in the eye. ‘Until you decide to do your PhD.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Nope. Never doing a PhD. I only just survived my Masters.’ 

‘That’s what you said before doing your Masters,’ Derek said with a smirk. 

‘Shut up.’ Stiles buried his hands in Derek’s hair. It was longer than he usually kept it, doing what Erica and Boyd’s kid, Mia, called its Disney prince thing. Frankly, Stiles was still appalled that he hadn’t thought of that himself. 

‘Compelling counter argument you have there.’ 

‘It took a really long time to formulate,’ Stiles said, lips brushing Derek’s.

With a huff of amusement, Derek reeled Stiles in, deepening their kiss and Stiles felt something settle deep inside him. He sighed into Derek’s mouth and for the next few minutes they traded lazy kisses. 

Eventually Derek pulled away, yawning wildly, his jaw cracking.

Stiles draped his arms over Derek’s shoulders and hugged him. ‘Sleep,’ he murmured. ‘I think we both need a week of sleep.’ 

Derek hummed in agreement. 

Using the last of his energy, Stiles slid off Derek’s lap and once Derek was lying down, Stiles snuggled into his side. Letting their legs tangle together, Stiles threw his arm across Derek’s chest and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, grinning as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

‘What time do you need to be up tomorrow?’ Stiles asked, already dreading Derek leaving their bed. 

‘I don’t,’ Derek said, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. ‘Your dad gave me the day off.’ 

‘Sleep and then marathon sex. That’s the plan, right?’ 

‘What else would we be doing?’ Derek asked, giving him a squeeze. 

Stiles pressed a final kiss to Derek’s shoulder. ‘Awesome. And just so you know, this is why we were lucky enough to end up together.’

‘Sleep and sex?’ Derek asked, sounding amused. 

‘Together,’ Stiles corrected. ‘Sleep and sex _together_. And, you know, all the other stuff, too.’ 

Derek tilted Stiles' head up and gave him a long kiss that left them both breathless. ‘Now go to sleep, I have plans for tomorrow.’

Stiles was asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
